Juste pour qu'un jour, ton regard soit semblable au mien
by Ashling57
Summary: Premier texte que je montre, rien de bien exceptionnel, juste quelques personnages, qui me trottent dans la tête. Oui, je pars directement dans le nœud de l'histoire, mais les retours au passé permettront de comprendre doucement les raisons de la situation actuelle. Rating : T Merci à ceux qui liront, un exemple même de ce que je fais toutes mes nuits. -


Premier texte que je montre, rien de bien exceptionnel, juste quelques personnages, qui me trottent dans la tête. Oui, je pars directement dans le nœud de l'histoire, mais les retours au passé permettront de comprendre doucement les raisons de la situation actuelle.

Rating : T

Merci à ceux qui liront, un exemple même de ce que je fais toutes mes nuits.

Mystérieux et sombre. Camille ne pouvait que le contempler par dessus ses cils. Claude.

Claude, négligemment accoudée contre le rebord de la vieille fenêtre au blanc craquelé, le regard perdu dans ses pensées. Celles que jamais, le jeune brun ne pouvait deviner, se contentant de regarder cet être si étrange qui pourtant, se trouvait au centre de sa vie. Comme une simple comète, il était inexorablement attiré par lui. Replié, les jambes serrés et le corps recroquevillé, à moitié immergé dans l'eau chaude de la baignoire fumante. Si le vieil appartement new-yorkais se trouvait être dans un état de dégradation assez avancé, il restait pourtant, le lieu le plus important pour Camille. Car dans cet endroit, il se trouvait dans son antre. La sienne. Et sans vraiment en être conscient, l'idée même d'être sa propriété le faisait ronronner doucement. « Son Camille ». Ses mots qui le faisait frémir comme n'importe quelle caresse. La porte légèrement ouverte, la vapeur s'échappait dans le salon sombre, aux luminaires éteints depuis des mois. Une seule fenêtre ouverte, volets clos dans le reste de l'habitat. Les fumées chaudes se mélangeaient doucement à celles empoisonnées de la cigarette maintenue entre deux des fins et longs doigts de Claude. Regarder son corps en filigrane, son torse finement dessiné sous son habituelle chemise noir, imaginer ses mains sur son corps … Camille rougit avec une certaine violence, serrant ses petites cuisses, ses joues colorées au rappel de ces sensations délicieuses.

Brusquement, Claude se décala vivement sur le côté, jetant le mégot consumé dans le cendrier déjà bien rempli. Le ventre de son amant se serra avec violence, et la peur le prit. De sa petite voix paniquée, il s'écria timidement :

- Tu … pars pas … ? Non … ?

Sans venir, restant dans la pièce sombre, Claude répondit de sa voix neutre.

- J'ai d'autres choses à faire. Je ne tiens pas à rester enfermé.

- M-Mais … et moi … ?

- Tu restes si tu veux. Tu sais où sont les clés.

Les larmes se hissant jusqu'aux yeux humides de Camille, celui-ci réprima un sanglot, détestant le voir partir ainsi, détestant qu'il le laisse seul.

- S-S'il … plaît …

Soupirant, Claude se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la salle de bain et ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec, le regard neutre, et son visage n'exprimant que son ennui aux gémissement du jeune homme se trouvant face à lui. Ce jeune homme qu'il avait amené, et qu'il contemplait silencieusement.

- R-Reste … s'te plaît …

- Tu ne sais que dire cela ?

Le cœur serré, Camille baissa le regard, tremblant et son corps en biais cachant faiblement sa nudité.

J- e veux … juste pas …, balbutia le petit brun.

- J'allais partir.

- A-Alors … Pourquoi … tu es là ?

Comme pris d'une haine profonde, le visage de Claude ne durcit fortement, la mâchoire se contractant, et son regard s'assombrissant. Pourquoi ? Parce que Camille, par sa question innocente, venait de le piéger. L'homme aux prunelles noirs répondit sèchement :

- Je dois aller acheter des clopes.

- Tu … détournes le sujet …, osa faiblement rétorquer Camille, toujours replié timidement.

- …

T-Tu vois … reste. Une simple demande, tellement simple. Mais si espérée dans le petit cœur du jeune étudiant. Soupirant fortement, Claude le regarda avec ce méprisant auquel Camille était à présent habitué. Mais, même avec cette sensation d'abaissement, le blond n'arrivait guère à s'éloigner plus de quelques heures de son être aimé. Même si pour cela, il devait rester dans ce vieil appartement, sombre, rarement éclairer et subir les sauts d'humeur de Claude. Niché au cinquième étage d'une des nombreux coins de rue de Brooklyn, cette immeuble commençant à sérieusement dater ne se démarquait guère de ses voisins, miteux. Et pourtant, l'appartement possédait une surface convenable, avec de beaux volumes, mais gâchés par la peinture craquelée, les vieux tapis poussiéreux, l'humidité ambiante et surtout, l'obscurité constante. Problème d'eau, d'électricité. Mais Claude ne pouvait s'offrir mieux, avec ses maigres revenus de ventes. Pourtant, il continuait à se montrer fier de ses écrits, calmant qu'un jour, son talent serait reconnu de tous. Certes, il en possédait, et beaucoup même. Mais il lui manquait la chance de se faire reconnaître, comme tous les grands noms littéraires. Camille était devenu un amusement parfait.

Ce jour d'hivers, où l'écrivain, rageur, était sorti de la banque, avec un nouvel avertissement de son banquier, avide de combler ses dettes. Il marchait avec son pas agressif dans les rues blanches de New-York, se pressant de retrouver son bureau et ses trames. Dents serrées et poings crispés, sa haine envers le monde tentant de se frayer un chemin vers l'extérieur. Les avenue étaient vides de piétons osant sortir par ce froid. Pourtant, une silhouette au loin. Fine, frêle dans son manteau d'hivers, et son écharpe en laine. Un regard croisé et elle sortit, s'extirpa du corps de Claude, qui poussa violemment l'inconnu dans la neige immaculée, à peine soudée au trottoir. Le petit corps n'avait pourtant rien demandé, c'était le contraire, rêvant juste de pouvoir lui adresser la parole. Et en retour, il subissait la colère et la haine de l'écrivain mal-aimé. Gémissant faiblement de douleur sous la douleur inattendue. Dix minutes. Dix minutes à n'être utile, que comme défouloir. Et c'est à la fin, que Claude se releva, stoppant ses coups, et contemplant avec supériorité, le jeune homme se trouvant sous lui. Pourtant, son regard l'attira, et le prenant dans ses bras, le monta chez lui, histoire de tenter de le remettre debout, alors que l'étudiant tremblait de froid, blotti contre celui qu'il voyait chaque nuit en rêves. Quelque cachets, quelques regards. Assis sur la table de la cuisine, le blond n'osait bouger alors que Claude passait silencieusement et maladroitement, un coton imbibé de désinfectant sur le menton et les bras du jeune homme. Finissant par lui passer une quelconque pommade contre les bleus sur ses côtes. Pas une seule excuse. Jamais.

Tu … veux pas rester encore un peu ?

Et toi, tu commences à me casser les oreilles. Je suis encore libre, non ?

Oui … oui, bien sûr …, répondit qu'une voix faiblarde Camille.

Tu es impossible. S'approchant la baignoire, l'écrivain attrapa le menton de son jeune amant entre ses doigts, le forçant à planter son regard fuyant de le sien. Avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles trempées de Camille. Un simple baiser. Comme il lui en offrait souvent à sa demande. Un simple baiser, mais qui apaisa le jeune Camille. Quelques secondes, mais suffisantes avant que son aîné ne se recule assez vivement, passant sa main sur ses lèvres pour retirer les quelques gouttes d'eau présentes.

Je reviens, bientôt.

Et quelques instant plus tard, la porte de l'appartement claqua brutalement.

Je t'aime …

Ces trois mots, les lèvres de Camille les articulaient assez couramment. A la différence de Claude … qui jamais, ne lui dit. Ne ressentait-il donc rien ? Si, bien sûr. Mais plongés dans ses écrits et ses pensées sombres, le grand brun ne se l'avouait même pas à lui-même. Quelques gestes de tendresse, quelques rabaissements. De rares regards doux, pour tant aussi durs que la glace. Quelqu'un d'extérieur, se dirait très facilement, que le jeune étudiant en Lettres n'était qu'un objet d'amusements pour Claude. Mais jamais il ne chercha à le remplacer, et ne pouvait s'empêcher, de l'attendre tous les soirs, au creux de ses bras, pour sentir son innocente chaleur contre son corps demandeur.

Et si vous avez des commentaires, n'hésitez pas, je les lirai avec attention pour prendre en compte chacun ! Encore merci.


End file.
